Just the way you are
by lauryand
Summary: Sakura tiene muchas inseguridades sobre su belleza, pero naruto , siempre sabra decirle   When i see your face,   There's not a thing that I would change ,   Cause youre amazing    ...    Mal summary , lo se...  super fluff y cursi pero bueno...


Holaa chicos, esta es mi primera historia narusaku , espero que la disfruten… porfa dejen reviews! Y lamento la mala ortografía,, y también lo melosa que es la histora.. pero que le vamos a hacer?:DDD, es una song-fic, de la canción de bruno mars – just the way you are (asi como eres) , asi que es un one-shot. Primero unas formas de escritura.

-Hola que tal = habla normal

Hola que tal = narración

**Hola que tal **= Cancion

_Hola que tal =_ pensamiento

(Hola que tal) = mis pensamientos Xddd

("HOLA QUE TAL BAKA!") = inner sakura (lol quien mas? xDD)

Naruto, el ninja numero uno mas impredecible de toda konoha, corria por las calles de su adorada aldea, iba a llegar tarde!, hace dos horas había quedado con su equipo, el equipo 7, en llegar al viejo campo de entrenamiento, hace 2 horas, pero por que?, por que tenia que parar a comer!, por que tuvo que parar a ver esa tienda!, por que?, el tiempo se le fue volando al rubio, al fin!, al fin llego, ahí estaban : Sakura, Sai, y Kakashi-sensei, , hasta kakashi-sensei, había llegado primero que el, que avergonzado estaba!, y su querida sakura-chan lo miraba molesta.

-Oye baka! Que te paso? Te estabamos esperando!

- Lo siento sakura-chan, tuve algunas inconveniencias

- Como sea naruto – dijo kakashi

- Kakashi-sempai, por que nos ha llamado?- pregunto sai

- Pues me ire en una misión, aun asi ustedes tendrán una también- explicaba kakashi- Ustedes son los ninjas que se encargaran de proteger secretamente a los aldeanos, en el festival de konoha

- Podremos salir aun asi normalmente?- pregunto naruto

- Claro!- respondió su sensei

- _Shannaro! Ese naruto es un Baka!,"podremos salir normalmente?" quien será la zorr- mujer en quien estará pensando el muy pervertido?- _PENSO SAKURA

_-_ que bien!

Dias después naruto, sakura y sai, estaban listos para el festival de konoha, bueno.. casi listos, no tenían pareja, bueno sai si, le pidió a ino y ella acepto contenta, pero y naruto y sakura?, ha!, no es que nadie quisiera, sakura era verdaderamente bella, y naruto no había crecido mal, pero no querían pedirle a nadie.. bueno naruto si.

- sakura-chan! – grito un rubio

- si naruto?- respondió una pelirosa

- pues… sakura-chan.. yo bueno… yo yo , etto, yo- decía un rubio

- HABLA BIEN BAKA!- decía sakura

- Pues… yo quería invitar a alguien a el festival de hoy , sabes?

- uhhh!... y a mi que me importa saber a que loca quieres llevar?- dijo sakura celosa

- No para nada sakura-chan, no es una loca, es una chica preciosa- dijo Naruto

- Ahhh.., quien? Hinata?, temari?ten-t - dijo Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, sintió que naruto le puso los dedos en sus labios, y se sonrojo

- Shh.. sakura-chan eres… tu- dijo naruto sonriente

- Y-yo?- decía sakura

- Tu!, yo no sabia si tu querías, pero quieres?-pregunto naruto

- naruto, ya… ya tu sabes mi respuesta

- claro, es… no…

- que? No!- grito skaura

- ah?

- pues… si iria contigo- dijo sonrojada

- enserio?- dijo el muchacho emocionado

- pues , n-no te emociones solo digo para que no vallamos solos

-bueno, nos vemos a las 7:00 en el festival

- bueno

Luego en el festival, naruto fue a recoger a sakura, naruto llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta tipo frac que le llegaba hasta después de la rodilla, color.. Naranja por supuesto!.. naruto toco la puerta, y vio a sakura que estaba usando un hermoso kimono rosado con un broche sobre su cabello.

- s-sakura-chan!, que… te .. te.. ves…umm.. uff!.. lo ..lo ..lo s-iento- tartamudeaba naruto

- arigatou naruto, creo, ummm tu no ve ves tan mal sabes—dijo sonrojada

- arigatou sakura-chan

Y partieron al festival, disfrutaron mucho de todas las cosas que tenían que ofrecer, como ramen, lo que hizo que naruto se pasara todo el tiempo con sakura ahí, de pronto las chicas, sakura e ino fueron al "tocador", entonces sai le pregunto a naruto:

- oye naruto- dijo sai

- si sai?

-a ti te gusta sakura-san cierto?- pregunto

- uh.. . amigo p-puedo confiar en ti?- dijo naruto sonrojado

- claro!

- bueno.. resulta hermano, que, que, a mi no me gusta, yo la amo!, amo a esa mujer

- no entiendo porque?

- por que?, eso no es una pregunta hermano—responde el portador del zorro

Pues y entonces?

**Oh her eyes, her eyes****  
><strong>**Make the stars look like they're not shining****  
><strong>**Her hair, her hair****  
><strong>**Falls perfectly without her trying****  
><strong>

-Mira sai, como decirlo, que no la has visto?, sakura-chan es.. es hermosa, su ojos, adoro esos ojos color jade, hay veces en que brillan mas, MUCHO mas que las estrellas, y su hermoso cabello rosado, hermano, moriría por tocarlo cuando esta suelto cae como una corta pero perfecta cascada color rosa….

A si?, he!, nunca he oído que se lo digas- dijo sai

- P-puees como?, si ella esta enamorada de sasuke-teme …. Y aunque me duela traérselo devuelta, Lo hare! – exclamo el rubio

- Hmmpf ….. Sabes naruto , yo digo que deberías darte el gusto de decírselo

- No.. no puedo ese teme le robo el corazón y aunque el no quiera ese hermoso tesoro, dudo que se lo devuelva… - dijo naruto entristecido

- Aun asi Naruto, creo que si deberi… - sai para cuando vio que las dos chicas regresaban del tocador

- deberías que?- pregunto sakura

- Huh?, umm… nada sakura-chan, no es nada , jeje – dijo nervioso el rubio, mirando a sai como si lo quisiera matar

Baka! No me mientas, sabes que lo odio- dijo sakura

Si… lo siento sakura-chan, etto… solo, umm, solo me decía que debería entrenar en otro campo distinto al de nosotros!, asi podría s-sorprenderlos, eso es todo jeje- dijo nerviosísimo mintiendo

- hmpf…. Bien, pero, hey, adonde se fueron sai e ino? – pregunto sakura al notar quien o quienes faltaban (No se pongan pervertidos xDDD)

- no se,.. y.. por que no vamos a divertirnos sakura-chan- termino naruto

- bien

Jeje… volvi a ganar baka!- exclamaba sakura

Jeje… si ganaste , te felicito sakura-chan- decía naruto

Sabes, esto me servirá… para un buen maquillaje – comento sakura

**She's so beautiful, and i tell her everyday**

**Oh… I know, I know, when I complement her she wont believe me**

**And its so, its so sad to think that she don't see what I see,**

**But everytime she ask me if she looks ok,**

**I say…**

Maquillaje?, para que sakura-chan?- exclamo naruto

Baka! Como que para que , para que me vea linda- le dijo sakura

Por eso… sakura-chan tu no necesitas ser linda con belleza artificial, tu eres hermosa, y sabes que te lo comento a diario, y yo no te miento- le dijo naruto

-N-naruto – dijo sakura sonrojada- en-enserio… no, no creo..

- Sabes, sakura-chan.. es muy , muy triste.. que… personas como.. como tu , no puedan ver su belleza

- personas como yo?- cuestiono

- personas que no logran ver sus cualidades

-n-naruto…

Sabes sakura-chan, siempre que me preguntes como te ves, te dire, bueno… hhhmm…

**When i see your face, **

**There's not a thing that I would change , **

**Cause youre amazing…. **

**Just the way you are, **

**And when you smile, **

**The whole world stops and stares for a while,**

**Cause girl your amazing,**

**Just the way you are…**

- cuando veo tu hermoso rostro, no hay nada que podría yo, posiblemente cambiar, por que tienes, enserio tienes que entender, que tu eres Hermosa, y me da pena que no lo veas- en lo que el rubio hablaba sakura no podía parar de sonreir, y de sonrojarse como un tomate- je! Y cuando sonries belleza, todo el mundo, las estrellas, los astros, se toman un tiempo de su vida para verte, porque es un reflejo de estrellas que te dieron tu belleza absoluta, ….. sakura-chan – sakura estaba aun mas sonrojada, sobretodo por el –chan que usaba _su_ naruto para referirse a ella- Sabes sakura-chan, si el sasuke-teme no puede entenderlo, que pena por el también, aun asi lo obligare a volver si?, - sakura quedo hechizada, por el alago, por la reflexión, por lo de sasuke, naruto estaba muy triste por lo ultimo mencionado, pero…. Sabia que si no lo cumplia, su amada no seria feliz, y cuando uno ama, no duda en hacer feliz a esa persona

- Na-naruto, a-arigatou!- dijo nerviosa

- Je! Pues nunca me habían agredecido por ser honesto- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna - no hay por que sakura-chan – dijo y le pico el ojo

- N-na-ruto…- dijo sakura nerviosa por los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento

- si Sakura-chan?-

- etto.. yo solo umm.. pensé que como ya casi se acaba el festival, y no paso nada que hay que reportar… pues po-podria-mos, ir a algún lado lejos de la multitud para ver los fuegos artificiales( si.. claro!, bueno no piensen tampoco que soy una pervert!)

- si me encantaría- dijo naruto con sonrisa del príncipe azul

- b-bien- dijo sakura ("Al carajo con los fuegos artificiales, hagamos fuegos nosotros dos zorrito!")- dijo inner- (" Callate y dejanos en paz") le respondió sakura

- sakuura-chan, nos vamos

-si naruto

**Oh! Her lips, her lips i could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laught , her laught, she hates but I think its so sexy**

**Shes so beautiful, and I tell her everyday….**

Llegaron a un hermoso claro en el profundo bosque (como cuando fueron a una cita en el festival y vieron los fuegos artificiales al final), no faltaba mucho para la celebración, y naruto solo pensaba en una cosa… oh!, si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera besar esos labios, esos suaves, hermosos y rojos labios _. pero que pienso! sakura-chan nunca me dejaría!_

- Etto .. sakura-chan , ehh… no te conte lo que paso con el equipo 10? – dijo tratando de romper el silencio…

- n-no!, que succedio- dijo sakura que estaba un poco distraída

- bien .. imaginate que shikamaru trajo a temari a comer a ese restaurante de asados de puerco con chouji , e ino en un restaurante, pero resulta que como ino no sabia se puso verde de los celos y apenas la vio le dijo a chouji: C-CHOUJI QUIERO QUE SAQUES LAS MALETAS DE ELLA DE LA CASA DE SHIKA, Y CUANDO TERMINES SE LAS PONES EN LA PUERTA CON UN CARTEL QUE DIGA ZOOOORRRRRAAAA!

- jajajaja, jajjaja, .. ino puerca jajajajaaa- sakura no se aguantaba la risa, mientras naruto la observaba feliz, pero sakura lo malinterpreto y le dijo – lo siento , etto que risa tan fea! Perdón

- que dices sakura-chan?, no me lo tomes a mal pero.. umm .. creo que tienes una risa muy,,… sexy?... jeje- dijo ruborizado

- umm.. okkkkk- dijo igualmente toda roja

**Oh!, you know, you know, you know,**

**I never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for **

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look ok, **

**You know ill say!**

Sakura comenzaba a pensar que su compañero, ya no era para ella solo un amigo, solo un compañero, talvez, para ella, no seria su novio, pero definitivamente , ella necesitaba de _su _naruto, y si uno necesita de otro… en que convierte a naruto? Un novio?, un esposo?, ella no estaba segura, pero definitivamente no era un amigo común entre tanto pensamiento sakura se percato de que naruto la estaba mirando y..

- Na- naruto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro sakura-chan!

- que.. que necesito para ser perfecta?

- Nada

- ah?

-asi como eres , ya alcanzaste la perfeccion!

- naruto…

- sakura no me vuelavas a preguntar si te ves linda, sabes que dire!

- naruto….- se ruborizo tanto

- sakura-chan hablo enseriio!

- y.. que me diras- dijo sakura extrañada

- yo… no te lo dire ahora pero ven un momento- salura se acerco a naruto , y el la tomo por sus caderas y comenzó a acercarla y dijo "te amo sakura" sakura se sorprendió pero antes de que se diera cuenta , naruto la había atraído hacia un magnifico beso que ella por supuesto respondió, al quedarse sin aire, los dos se separaron

- yo te amo naruto- dijo sakura lo lo atrajo para otro beso cuando terminaro sakura dijo: -

Etto,, ,,,,, naruto . y que me ibas a decir.

- umm.. yo diría una . canción en ingles si?

- si

**When i see your face,**

**There's not a thing that I would change , **

**Cause youre amazing…. **

**Just the way you are, **

**And when you smile, **

**The whole world stops and stares for a while,**

**Cause girl your amazing,**

**Just the way you are…**

- Hermoso!- y sakura se le abalanzo enzima y lo beso , mientras los fuegos artificiales ardian en el cielo, estos dos, se amaban en la tierra.

**FIN**


End file.
